Stay with me
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: "Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu t'accroches tout de même à ce qu'il te reste de vie. Comme si quelque chose t'empêcher de partir. Ou quelqu'un. Moi en l'occurrence."


**Titre :** Stay with me (Reste avec moi)

**Fandom :** Hunger Games

**Personnages :** Mon petit Cato chéri et ma Clove

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à cette affreuse Suzanne Collins qui à tuer mes deux chéris

**Remerciements :** A Lilith et à Octavie

**Notes :** Un peu, beaucoup, énormément de niaiserie, je suis une fan du Clato, je pense d'ailleurs que ça ce voit ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stay with me

- Clove, reste avec moi ...

Tu ne dis rien, te contente de me fixer, des larmes roulant sur ton visage. Tu ouvres la bouche comme pour parler mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux plus. Nous étions si près du but. Nous allions rentrer chez nous, auréolés de gloire et puis ... C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas mourir Clove, ça ne peut pas ce finir comme ça.

Tu as l'air si fragile. Après tout tu n'as que 15 ans. Et on ne meurt pas à 15 ans. J'essaye de voir en toi la meurtrière aux couteaux, la fille au sale caractère mais je ne vois qu'une enfant terrorisée. Tu as peur Clove. C'est la première fois que je vois ce sentiment chez toi. Toi qui d'habitude, ne crains rien. Mais la mort ce n'est pas rien.

Tu me regardes, avec tes incroyables yeux verts. C'est tout ce que tu as encore la force de faire. Me regarder. J'effleure ton visage du bout des doigts. Tu trembles comme une feuille. Je replace une mèche brune derrière ton oreille et je touche, sans le vouloir, l'affreuse blessure sur ta tempe. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu aies senti quelque chose mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir, comme si c'était moi le mourant.

-Je... Ça va aller Clove. On va nous envoyer quelque chose, je te le promets...

Mon mensonge est pitoyable, je ne sais pas qui j'essaye de convaincre, toi ou moi ? Tu esquisses un léger sourire, comme pour me rassurer et je sens les larmes monter. Bien sûr, tu as compris que tu n'avais aucune chance, tu sais que tu vas mourir et pourtant... Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu t'accroches tout de même à ce qu'il te reste de vie. Comme si quelque chose t'empêcher de partir. Ou quelqu'un. Moi en l'occurrence.

Décidément, même au porte de la mort tu essayes encore de me protéger. J'ai le sentiment d'être un enfant et que toi, l'adulte, la mère, tu me rassures, me consoles. Mais c'est toi qui va mourir Clove, pas moi. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est moi qui ai le plus mal? Tu ne dois sûrement plus rien ressentir, c'est bien. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de te voir souffrir.

Je saisis ta main, frêle et tremblante dans la mienne et la serre fort. Comme un noyer s'accroche à une bouée pour survivre, je m'accroche à toi pour ne pas perdre pieds. C'est étrange mais malgré le sang et la terre, ta main est incroyablement douce. Je la caresse et pour la première fois je remarque à quel point tu es belle. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas, de ne le voir que maintenant, alors que tu t'en vas pour toujours.

Je crois que si je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est que je n'y prêtais pas attention car aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu as toujours était là. On a grandi ensemble même si j'ai l'impression que tu es toujours une petite fille. Peut-être parce que tu l'es encore. En même temps, tu ne m'as jamais autant paru femme. C'est étrange, qu'il ai fallu qu'on en arrive là pour que je prenne conscience de mes sentiments pour toi.

Parce que c'est ça, Clove. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais j'étais trop occupé à devenir le meilleur, à devenir un monstre pour concevoir quelque chose d'humain: l'amour. C'est un grand mot l'amour. En tous cas, c'est un mot qui me fait sentir égoïste.

-Tu n'as pas le droit Clove! Tu dois rester avec moi!

Je serre si fort ta main que j'entends le craquement devenus familier d'os qu'on brise. Mais toi, tu ne sens rien. Tes yeux sont emplis de chagrin, c'est ma faute. Ma faute si toi aussi tu pleures, ma faute si tu meurs. Si j'avais été moins stupide, on en serrait pas là. Si j'avais été moins froussard, je t'aurais suivi au lieu de rester bêtement en retrait pour "surveiller tes arrières". Tout ça pour ce maudit sac ! Et que pouvait-il contenir ce sac ? Rien qui ne m'aurait été plus utile que toi.

Je sens que tu continues à lutter. Tu essayes, en vain, de serrer ma main, d'articuler quelques mots mais tu n'y arrives pas. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre je trouverais ces minces efforts pathétiques, pourquoi se battre quand la mort est inévitable ? Mais venant de toi, j'ai envie de hurler, qu'on nous vienne en aide, qu'on te sauve. Tu ne mérites pas ça, même si tu as tué, tu ne mérites pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça.

Je prends conscience que finalement, je suis une victime. Un pion parmi tant d'autres sur l'échiquier du pouvoir. Et je comprends. Ce n'est pas nous. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas pour nous qu'ils ont changé les règles, c'est pour eux. Eux et leur ridicules histoires d'amours qui ne trompent que les imbéciles du Capitole. Ce n'est pas nous qu'ils veulent voir gagner, ça n'a jamais été nous. Tout comme Clove, je mourrais dans cette arène. Parce que le Capitole l'a voulu. Je suis la victime, le soumis qui s'incline quand on le tue.

Et toi Clove, toi aussi tu es une victime. Peut-être le sais-tu déjà, peut-être le sais-tu depuis longtemps, depuis le début. Ce serrait bien ton genre, tout savoir avant les autres. Tu as toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, même sur moi. J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu m'as dit de tuer Lover-Boy. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Reste avec moi Clove, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ...

Ma voix se brise, je dois avoir l'air pitoyable. Ils doivent rire, au Capitole. Le fier Cato du District 2, pleurant et gémissant sur un cadavre. Je me demande se qu'il pense chez nous. Eux aussi sont responsables de ça. Ce sont eux qui ont tous fait pour qu'on se retrouvent ici. Pour eux, nos vies doivent à peine compter, qui nous pleurera mis à part notre famille. Dans quelques semaines, nous serrons oubliés de tous et les rares qui se souviendront de nous se rappelleront de notre cruauté et de la facilité que nous avions à ôter la vie. Rien d'autre.

Si seulement tu pouvais cesser de me regarder, si seulement tu pouvais cesser de pleurer. J'aimerais t'entendre rire. Un vrai rire. Celui que tu avais parfois, si rarement, ce rire qui donne le sourire. Fébrilement, je passe le pouce sous ta paupières pour y chasser les larmes. Tu me regardes, désolée. Tu n'as plus la force, je le sais, je le sens. Tout comme je sens la panique m'envahir.

- Clove ! Reste, reste avec moi !

J'ai crié mais je m'en fiche. Je suis une proie facile, la fille du feu pourrait facilement me tuer avec une de ces maudites flèches. Mais je m'en fiche. Je serre tes doigts, tes lèvres tremblent. J'entends le chant des oiseaux et je me rends compte que le soleil brille. C'est une belle journée pour mourir. J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire mais je ne sais même pas si tu peux encore m'entendre et me voir. Ta vision doit être en train de se brouiller. Je colle mon front au tien et l'espace d'une seconde j'ai l'impression que tu luttes de nouveaux. Tu te bats pour moi, je le sais maintenant, pour que je ne souffre pas.

J'ai envie de te dire que tu peux t'en aller, partir en paix mais mon égoïsme m'en empêche. Je peux le penser, mais le dire de vive voix me ferrait trop de mal.

- Reste avec moi, Clove, reste.

J'essaye de mettre toute ma force, mon amour -parce que je sais maintenant que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit- dans mon regard, pour que tu saches. Je veux que tu saches, que tu es la seule qui ai jamais compté et qu'on se reverra. Je sais qu'on se reverra de l'autre côté et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas d'échiquier, on pourra vivre notre vie tout simplement. Tu t'en vas, tout doucement. Je vois une sorte de brouillard couvrir tes yeux émeraudes, ta main ramollie dans la mienne et tu pars alors que je continue de murmurer les même mots qui ne changeront rien : reste avec moi. Tu fermes les yeux, tes si beaux yeux. Le soleil illumine ton visage pâle couvert de taches de rousseur qui te font paraître si enfantine. C'est fini je le sens, je le sais.

- Reste avec moi.

Le canon raisonne. Tu n'es pas rester mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir j'en suis sûr. On se reverra, on se l'ai promis, sans mots, avec les yeux. Avec le cœur. Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses.

* * *

Une p'tite review pour consoler Cato ?


End file.
